


Wedding Gifts

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry decides what sort of wedding gift to send to Éowyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gifts

Merry turned the horn in his hand, a gift from the White Lady. So small for a world so overgrown! Much of Rohan had felt too large, but not this horn. Éowyn had claimed it brought help at need, and it had. 

Now such need was naught but a memory. Hobbit-children might still die of disease but no longer by a ruffians' sword. 

War had fled the Mark and Ithilien too. Dernhelm was no more: Éowyn would marry Faramir. Peace was sweet.

Buckland had many rams. One of their horns would make a fitting gift for this new age.


End file.
